Forever alone or Not?
by PersonofAwesome24
Summary: Sakura is a very dangerous rogue from Konoha, she was captured by Naruto and Sasuke and is now in a maximum security prison cell, when Deidara from the Akatsuki is put in the same cell as her...for her to befriend him, what will become of their 'friendship'... I'm stuck for ideas...anyone got any?..NEED HELPS PLEASE HIATUS but only until i finish something... not long
1. Chapter 1

Forever alone…or Not?

…

_**Past/story/memories**_

**Inner**

Normal

_Thoughts_

…

Sakura P.O.V

_**Apparently I'm an extremely dangerous and extremely powerful rogue ninja, born in Konoha. I've been captured and thrown into a maximum security Konoha prison cell, (total of year and half). I have been tortured the whole time as a punishment for leaving the village to become rogue. But it also serves as a purpose of interrogation; they are trying to get information from me about the Akatsuki, but have not succeeded yet. Thought I have nothing to do with them and believe me I've told them but they never listen, they only want the here what they want to know. But because I think of myself as strong willed and determine I WILL NOT give up so easily, I will eventually get out of here. And apparently I'm feared by all, which I guess is pretty awesome.**_

I was only captured because of that bastard Uchiha and Idiot Naruto, apparently that Uchiha was a rogue like me but it was only a stupid mission to retrieve me, ordered by the bloody annoying woman, Tsunade. I've been here now for about eleven months or something; I can't really say exactly how long I couldn't be bothered after the second.

I have been tortured for as long as I've been in here, I think they have some kind of thing where I get my torture for 5 days a week and two days to recover or 'heal'. They take me to this room for 'interrogation' where they strap me to a chair and wipe, cut, slash, punch, kick, stab and burn me until I crack…but that's never going to happen. I've kind of grown uses to the torture…all the pain, cuts, burns and blood but they keep coming up with new ways of doing it.

Hn…it's kind of like every time they think of some torturous theory they test it on me like I'm some kind of guinea pig. That's all I ever was…a guinea pig, a punching bag for their stupid ideas, nothing but worthless. I was only stupid enough to think that they were my friends…god was I wrong…I was ever so wrong, Young and stupid.

If it was up to me I would've escaped here by now and gone back to the way things were before I was captured on brought to this hell hole, now don't think that I haven't tried to escape…trust me I have. I've tried that many that I've virtually lost count. I've tried to escape more times then the days that I've actually been here.

Heh, its funny 'cause a few times that I've been strapped to that chair I broke free, one time I just snapped the arm straps and ran for it. I actually made it out side of Konoha but the ANBU came, then they got better strap… thick ones that had chakra in them, which of course stole my chakra making me slightly weaker, another time I ripped that chair itself apart and ran for it but those bloody cuffs drained my chakra so I pasted out, after they got a solid metal chair welded to the floor I just decided to take the whole chair with me… and part of the ground. But now they just hang me from the wall… arms spread legs together. I've tried other times to escape from my cell but not as great… now I have about thirty different protective seals stuck to me on my bare skin… so curling up at night is pretty hard. These seals are so if I do manage to escape I can't leave the village and if I rip one off it will take my skin with it, they are all over my back, stomach arms and thighs.

It's horrible and painful but I'm not going to let them get any ideas of it because if they do…I'm a goner.

So here we are…I'm in my protective cell and waiting for those cursed guards to come get me for my 'interrogation'.

I looked up to see the door open and stood up to be taken away… what's the point in fighting back if it not going to work. They lead me away but we didn't go into that room but into the Hokage's office.

"Sakura Haruno" she said as I entered

"Hn… why do I have to see you" I growled

"I am giving you a mission" she said with her hands in front of her mouth

"What kind of mission" I asked, slightly interested

"You will still be in your cell, there's no way I'm letting you go that's for sure" she mused

"Well what kind of mission is it then" I said, getting irritated

"You will have an ex-Akatsuki member in your cell" she said

"WHAT…ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I shouted, clearly not amused at all

"I'm very serious, and you will befriend him so we can question him on the Akatsuki whereabouts" she said getting out of her chair walking to me

"And if I refuse" I said raising one eyebrow, following her every move

"I'll send you straight to hell" she whispered into my ear

"I'm already there" I whispered back

She backed up slightly and looked at me; all I did was smile evilly… kind of like a Cheshire cat but evil.

"He will be arriving here in about a week, Sasuke and Naruto captured him and it will take them that long to get here" she said sitting back in her chair

_Sasuke…_ I thought, just the mentioning of him made me want to rip him apart even more and that Naruto… I thought he was my best friend, well I guess not.

After that the hag dismissed us, meaning me and ANBU, back to my cell…

'_At least I still got my daily dose of heaven'_

'**Are you kidding me? Do you not realise how painfully annoying this all is!' **my inner yelled flailing her 'arms' everywhere

'_It's called sarcasm love' _I replied kind of like duhh

She gave me an innocent look** 'Ohhhh… I get it ehehehe yeah'**

'_Pfff and you said I was the dumb one in this relationship'_

'**It's technically not a relationship… I'm part of you idiot!' **my inner said and face palmed

'_B-ju-shut up'_ I said 

'**Hahahaha you dope…hey I wonder if this 'Deidara' person is cute' **she said with a finger to her chin

'_Hmm I never thought of it that way…if he is this is going to be fun'_

'**Yes indeed it will be'** she said evilly rubbing her hands together

Though I think my inner is a little creepy sometimes, without her I'd just about go insane, sometimes she get very annoying and others just bossy. She keeps me on the straight and narrow, but sometimes not even she can stop me, for I have killed several guards in this place. But unfortunately it only added more time in here but it was worth it though…

'_Stupid scumbags'_ I thought

'**OH YEAH, now if you don't mind GET SOME SLEEP KNITWIT I'M TIRED!' **she put ever so nicely

'_Alright, alright'_

See I told ya… bossy

'**AM not'**

'_Are too'_

'**Nah'**

'_Yeah'_

'**No!'**

'_YES! Now deal with it and shut it'_

…

**There I hoped you like it I thought of it and decided to do it please review**

**Let me know if you want more…**

**Either way I'm still gunna post more of this… too baad**


	2. Chapter 2

Forever alone…or Not?

…

_**Past/story/memories**_

**Inner**

Normal

_Thoughts_

…

Sakura P.O.V

'**Damn it, ugh I'm hungry…OI you there, yeah you, guess what I'm in your head now too, see for you are reading this in your head and therefore I am in your head…Mwahahahahahaaa I AM GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WOR-'**

'_WILL YOU SHUT UP!' _I yelled in my head…

'**No but seriously you, err person thing…GIVE ME FOOD!'**

'_SHUUUSH! Your annoying yelling and screaming isn't helping anything, just wait… and beside they'll give it to me before they give it to you so zip it' _I said losing my patience with my inner

I stood up and wandered over to the door,

"HEY AND I GET SOME FOOD HERE!" I shouted to who ever the hell was around, then went and waited at the back of my cell

"H-here" a guard said and threw some bread and water at me then stood waiting at the door, I got up and went to get it and put them on my 'bed'

'**More like wooden bench'**

"Hn"

'**Hey what's about we have some fun with this guard here hmm'**

"_I like the way you think'_ I quietly walk up to the guard then silently and quickly grabbed him around the neck through the door bars, trapping him against it… but unfortunately he had to bang on the door and arouse the attention of other guards,

"HEY! LET HIM GO!" they yelled, running towards us, I touched my finger to the side of his neck then whispered "thank you" and sunk back into my cell,

"What do you think your doing!" one guard shouted through the door

In the sweetest possible voice I said "ohh, I didn't mean to hurt you mister" and batted my eye lashes

"Next time you'll pay" another said before leaving

"Tch, like you could ever to anything to me" I said after they left, then I turned and sat facing the back wall with my hands out in front of me, then bit my thumb and made a few quick hands signs and slammed my hand onto the in front of my stood and exact replica of the guard whose chakra I stole

'**Remember the finger touch to the neck…that's how awesome we are, BAM! Bet you forgot or was like 'what that for''**

Then I smiled evilly at it and made it disappear again

"Thank you for helping me start my biggest escape ever" I said mostly to myself and my inner, then stored that little chakra away never to be used until I'm ready

…

**thanks for the read and please review **

**yes it was short but it was eventful… I guess**

**until next time… PEACE OUT!**

…


	3. Chapter 3

Forever alone…or Not?

…

_**Past/story/memories**_

**Inner**

Normal

_Thoughts_

…

**Sakura P.O.V**

So here we are in this wonderful box I call 'home' …well kind of and I'm sitting with my back against the wall and this 'new guy' is supposed to be coming in the next two or three days so I guess I'd better clean up a little

'**Pfff-hahahaha if there was even anything in this friggin box in the first place' **

"_Tch yeah true, but what could you expect there jack shit to do here…besides arguing with you" _I said to my inner

'**HEY- those conversations are great! Thank you very much' **and turned around with her arms cross

I heard foot steps coming from up the hall that seemed to be getting closer, I looked to at my feet and hair fall in my face,

"Sakura Haruno plea-" a guard started

"Yeah, yeah I know 'Sakura Haruno Please come with us blah, blah, blah', I don't CARE!" I said in a mocking tone. I then stood up and walked over towards the door with my hands out, waiting for the handcuffs to be placed,

After that they lead me away to get my daily treatment, when we got to the room there stood the one and only Ibiki Morino,

'**Bloody bastard… I HATE YOUR FACE!'**

'_Damn straight'_

"I have a question to ask" I said to Ibiki as the guards strapped me to the wall

"Proceed" he nodded

"Why do you still do this…you have gained nothing and you never will so be persistent?" I asked

"Well you see I get enjoyment out of torturing stupid worthless traitors like you" he said as he twirled a piece of my hair,

"Fuck YOU!" I shouted and head butted him "DON'T TOUCH ME!" and I saw him put his hand to his forehead,

"Why you little bitch!" he scrawled when he saw the blood on his hands, he took 2 long strides and slapped me in face; thus my head thrash violently to the right,

"Prick" I whispered under my breathe

"What was that _traitor!_" he said with a slightly menacing smile on his face

"I SAID THAT YOU'RE A PRICK AND GO DIE IN A HOLE!" I said and spat in his direction and it hit its mark, "Hn pathetic" I smirked

"I've Fucking had it with you!" he shouted and came at me with all intentions of killing me. I braced for impact.

**Deidara P.O.V**

Leaf bastards will pay…they'll see. I bet they don't even appreciate art those stuck up bastards I seriously hope they die…and I'll be he one to do it!

"This will be you new home for as long as you live" one of the prison guards said then walked away

"Tch stupid, I bet he doesn't even know what REAL art is" I said mostly to myself, here I sat on the ground in a prison cell that looks to be either recently occupied or is currently…but I doubt it. The walls had a few scratches on them and there seemed to be a lot of blood stains throughout the cell; on the walls and the floor and somehow on the ceiling…_how did it even get there?_ But that doesn't matter what really matters is that I have no way of escaping because they friggin stitched up the mouths on my hands with chakra infused thread so my guess is that I can't undo t because I won't have the right chakra signature.

30 minutes later….

I heard the something of what sounded like a women screaming from somewhere down the hall; going louder and louder. It started to sound like she was screaming for the guards to release her and "fuck off" because she can stand on her own, but I don't think they ever let her go because at that moment the door flew open and a girl was roughly thrown in and she landed with an audible crack.

"BLOODY BASTARDS, GO FUCK YASELVES!" she yelled towards the door…I don't even think she was aware of my presences…

"You do realise staring is rude don't you?" she said getting up… _or not _I thought

"Tch, whatever" I said and turned my head to the side.

**Sakura P.O.V**

'**WHAT THE FUCK, I THOUGHT HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE TIL TOMORROW!'**

'_Yeah, I know'_ I thought as I eyed him curiously and at that moment a huge surge of pain hit me,

"Urgh" I moaned and coughed up some blood,

"Are you alright?" he asked with an emotionless voice and stood up and walked half way to me.

I grinned slightly when he reached out a hand to me,

"Hn" I said, grabbed his arm and quickly stood up then slammed him into the wall behind me and rammed my foot into his chest, affectively pinning him against the wall,

"I don't need your help, I never will need your help so do NOT get in my way, DO I make myself clear!" I said with my voice dripping with venom

"I'm sure I you couldn't hurt me if you tried" he replied with enjoyment in his voice

"Well lets try that shall me" I said before kicking him between the legs and punching him square in the face…with the desired crunch I wanted, I then pushed him to the ground, sat on his back held his head up by his long golden hair and held my chakra scalpel at his throat

"Ugh okay, okay I get the point now get off me, you're dripping blood all over my clothes!" now he sounded annoyed…perfect

'**OMG I FORGET…WE'RE DYING!'**

"SHUT IT!" I yelled kind of loud…woops

"I never said anything" he said with a raised eyebrow,

"Shush…I wasn't talking to you" I retorted,

"Ohhhkay…'cause that's not being a crazy lady or anything" he said with a 'what-the-fuck' look on his face

"Just shut up and mind your own business" I said as a went and laid down on my plank of wood called a bed to start healing myself

"Nnngh" I sighed in slight relief and then cringe at a suddenly surge of pain…clearly Ibiki wants me to die slowly

"Stupid Ibiki" I muttered

'_Okay I still have enough chakra to test this summoning'_

Then I walked over to the far corner of the room and sat down.

**Deidara P.O.V**

'_What a weird woman'_ I thought to myself as I watched her walk over to the corner of the room and sit down

"What are you" I started before I saw her bit her thumb then do a few hand signs and slam her hand against the ground. With a small puff of smoke 3 men appeared, one seemed to be a guard, another was a guard but dressed differently and the other was a man with scars all over his face "what the?"

"It's my escape plan…and if you wish to know then you'll just have to wait and watch" she said as she smirked and dispersed the clones,

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to sleep now" she added and stood up

"Whatever…why would I care" I replied

"Hn" she hummed as stretched and ran her fingers threw her hair.

'_Wow…'_

…**..**

**And there you have it my peoples**

**Hope you enjoyed and had fun reading**

**I really couldn't decide on what to put in some sections…like I knew what I wanted but didn't know how to put it soo I hope its ok. :D**

**TILL NEXT TIME!**

**BURRITOES ARE DIFFICULT TO EAT!**


End file.
